Shadow Eva
by ssj-kabuto
Summary: A slightly different take on Eva a cross over with Shadow Hearts. a little different a little wierd but all good


SSJ-Kabuto: Hello all it's been a while I know i should finish one story before starting another but here i am. Now this story is a crossover with Shadow Hearts 1 & 2. There are afew orignal charaters witch i do not own. Yep i' browing Loki...

Sparda's Kitten : From me.

ssj-Kabuto: Tamara

Sparda's Kitten: Also from me

ssj-kabuto: and Rayvin

Sparda's Kitten: It's spelt Rayven. Also from me.

ssj-Kabuto: Ya like i said borrowed. she is also acting as my pre-reader she allows me a few mistakes just not on her name. Although it's prity much hopeless for my spelling.

Sparda's Kitten: It's pretty. Jeez your spelling is terrible. Where did you go to school. Fubarr's school for the grammatically challenged?

ssj-Kabuto: No but i try to do the best my scatered brain can.

Sparda's Kitten: I give up! Learn to spell or I'm sending you back to Pre-K!

ssj-Kabuto: lip quivering But...

Sparda's Kitten: No...

ssj-Kabuto: Well i guess i'll try...

Sparda's Kitten: Oh for Pete's sake! If you go on like normal no one will be able to read your story and its really good despite the fact you can't spell.

ssj-Kabuto: Alright i'll try... but i can't promis anything! receives glare from Sparda's Kitten Yes Mistress!

Sparda's Kitten: smiling Ah, the mystical powers a whip has over men.

ssj-Kabuto: Now finaly to the story!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji looked over the red liquid that looked like something very large should be resting there but there was nothing. No there was something, something very small the size of a small pendent or amulet.

"You see it down there don't you?"

"I see a pendent somebody lost down there and that's about it."

"Good now please retrieve it."

"What! I can't! Besides you're the one with the wetsuit on."

"You're the one who's suppose to retrieve it and if you can't swim don't worry we can take care of that"

The blond doctor motioned to a rope that went down into the tank and terminated a few feet from the pendent. Shinji's apprehension still did not allow him to move. Well he couldn't move until he looked at the pendent again and this time it glinted like it noticed him. And for some strange reason Shinji was drawn to the pendent as if it belonged with him or it wanted to be with him as Shinji wasn't really familiar with the feeling he wasn't quite sure. Shinji cautiously grabbed on to the motorized handle attached to the rope and both him and the handle began plummeting towards the pendent.

"And so it begins."

Came from the desk of one Gendo Ikari, who had been watching on the monitors his abandon son's conversation and acceptance of the task at hand. Under his gloved hands, a small smirk developed for he knew what was about to happen but the young Shinji had no idea.

"Are you going to let him see you afterwards?"

"No"

"He's going to be angry."

"That is irrelevant. There will be no use for me to show myself so soon."

"Yes, Sir."

The handle reached the end of the rope with the young boy in tow. By this time, the urge to grab the pendent was almost overwhelming and as he wrapped his fingers around the item, he seemed to remember loosing concusses. When he woke up, he was no longer in the underground facility or even in Japan as far as he knew. The area was dark and dreary the fence around the area was round but Shinji could not see past it. In the center was a rather large gravestone with a pulsing number one on it. As Shinji touched the number, he was enveloped in a purple light and heard a faint whisper in the back of his head.

"I have been waiting for you, it is time."

But before Shinji could say or do anything else he was awakened and found the world substantionaly smaller.

"What the hell just happened and why did everything get smaller?"

"Shinji, we didn't get smaller you got bigger."

"Misato? Where are you I don't see you?"

"I haven't moved. Look down."

To Shinji Misato was now smaller than his pinky and this thoroughly scared the hell out of Shinji.

"Now pleas remain calm we need to do a few tests to see how the fusion went."

Shinji was not at all pleased and his now very large face conveyed his very large apprehension. Witch he thought was a little more difficult due to the helmet he apparently "grew" in fact his entire body felt slightly restrained some how.

"Ok Shinji we're going to catapult you to the surface to defeat that angel."

"How am I suppose to take that thing on? It's huge and I can't fight!"

"That is irrelevant you will defeat that angel."

That voice sent shivers down Shinji's spine as well as most of the rest of the NERV staff. Even the normally fearless Misato couldn't help breaking out in a cold sweat. While NERV was a very good place to work but anybody who had met Commander Gendo Ikari knew, he was a basdard of the highest caliber and whenever he spoke directly to anybody but to a select few meant big trouble. And the large destructive creature known as the third angle was no small emergency. Before Shinji could think or say anything he was rushing upward while his stomach remained where it was. Shinji had seen the angel on the car ride to NERV but hadn't gotten very close and certainly not nose to beaks.

"Oh hell no! I can't beat that thing!"

Shinji tried to run but it was already to late the angel had him by the head and began using it's energy ram to smash in Shinji's eye. Panic erupted in the control room as Shinji's vitals went erratic and if this beating continued soon he would loose the fusion. Shinji began to flail in the angel's grasp and in his panic he hit the core witch sent the angel reeling releasing him for the moment. Shinji tried to stand but didn't have the energy however the angel was in much better shape and now mildly pissed. The angel first decided to fry the purple beast with it's energy cross and then picked up the near lifeless unit by the arm snapped that arm and threw it against a building.

"Unit 01 is silent!"

"Shouldn't he have lost the fusion when he went unconscious?"

"Yes he should've... unless..."

Unit 01 let out a roar that shook everyone deep down like some body put a sub-woofer in their soul the only people that the cry didn't effect were Gendo and his assistant.

"Dr. Akagi report! Just what the hell is going on with my pilot?"

"Well it appears Unit 01 has taken over, at this point all we can do is sit back and watch."

The fight between the psychotic eva and angel was short and brutal. After the suicide attack by the doomed angel, the out of control eva loomed out of the flames and collapsed reverting back to the young boy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji slunk down the street to the new school that he figured would be destroyed in the next attack. However there were two people in the class that were different from anybody else he'd ever seen. The first was a recluse of sorts she was Rei Ayanami, the first child according to Miseto, her crimson eyes betrayed no emotion yet he could feel some somewhere in her soul. The other was a lively girl by the name of Tamara, she seemed to have an unearthly calm and happiness about her. The class rep had once approached her about it and Shinji, also curious had ease dropped.

"Look there are worse things out there than these 'Angles' and if this truly is the end of the world then I'll be content in the fact that I lived a happy life. Besides my mother can beat up gods."

"WHAT?"

"Oh ya my mother has both beaten and conquered the wills of Amon, the god of wrath, and Sulfuric Radiance, goddess of rebirth."

"How did he do that?"

"Well it's a long story but the short version is he went toe-to-toe with Amon and won."

"What have I told you about telling that story?"

"LOKI!"

Tamara glomps the man as he walks through the door.

"Hello little sister."

"He is you big bother?"

"Yep! He is Loki Hyuga complete psychopath and my older brother!"

"Hay! I'm just a little unstable that's all."

"So why are you here anyway?"

"Oh no reason just a feeling."

Tamara raised her eyebrow skeptically.

"You don't have feeling you have precogs."

"Well no precog this time but Spindle did threaten to burn all my Q-tips."

Tamara nodded knowingly while everybody else just scratched their heads. Loki scanned the class just kind of looking to see who was there until he came across the two people who would help save the world, this time. He smiled and gave the two of them a thumbs up. But as he did so he started to feel a really bad headache coming on. Loki dug around in his pocket until he found something and placed the package on Rei's desk.

"You'll need this."

Rei looked at the square package with something round inside raised here eyebrow and went back to staring out the window.

"Precog?"

"Ya got any aspirin?"

Tamara tossed her brother a bottle of the pain-pills. Loki put two in his hand looked at them, put the two back in the bottle and downed the whole bottle. As the rest of the class gawked Tamara nonchalantly tossed Loki some water to wash the chocky mess down with.

"You are insane!"

"Now now Miss Hikari as I said before I am not insane just a little unstable."

"Perhaps it's time for you to go brother, you're making them nervous."

"I know but it's fun, besides I haven't properly met Shinji yet."

"How do you know my name?"

"My sister is in you class, duh."

"Huh? Um oh I didn't think she'd remember."

"Shinji you are way to unique to forget, you to Rei."

"But..."

Loki started to chuckle lightly.

"Look I know your greatest fear and well it's an impossibility now that _She_ resides in your soul. Besides in a few months you'll be putting the Trojan Man's kid through Collage."

"Trojan man?"

"Oh never mind he was before your time."

Loki was highly amused at his sister's class and planed on spending the rest of the day there but a particular problem with that had just woken up from a nap on the roof.

"Loki where are you?"

Tamara just smiled making a whipping motion and noise. She persisted even after he gave her the look of death.

"Tamara just who was that?"

"Oh that was Rayven, Lok's girlfriend She'll come in to class one of these times."

Class resumed to the normal talk about the second impact and sleeping. Although the rest of the day Shinji was rather uneasy until his eyes wandered to Tamara and just for a moment her calmness seeped into his mind. The rest of the day was rather uneventful, but hey this is Eva uneventful doesn't last long. Indeed the day was still young and Miseto, Shinji's current caretaker, had donned her pink apron ready for cooking. Now to Shinji, this was a new experience as he had done all the cooking since his arrival.

"Shinji prepare your self for Miseto's famous curry!"

"Mistro the reason your curry is famous is because it can melt Teflon."

"Oh come on Ritz that is not fare that Teflon was defective!"

"Then why was it used as hazing in collage?"

Misato gave her blond doctor a glare as Shinji politely bowed. Shinji receded to his room to do his homework or at least attempt it, as the teacher did nothing but talk about the second impact.

"So how is he adjusting?"

"Well he does at least seem to like going to school."

"Oh that reminds me I got the info on that girl that joined their class right before Shinji. Her name is Tamara Valentine Hyuga..."

"Hyuga? As in Kaji's collage room mate?"

"I don't know but some of the information is a little odd."

"How so?"

"The primary address she gives is in Inagami Village."

"But Inagami is two hours from here!"

"What's worse is that the secondary address is in Germany."

"This doesn't make much since although it would if she was related to the crazy Hyuga we knew."

"I'm not crazy I'm just a little unstable!"

Both women's jaws hit the floor at the nostalgic phrase coming from the entryway. The Hyuga in question walked in the kitchen hugging the two occupant who practically glomped him back.

"What the hell are you doing here? I thought you went back to Europe."

"Well I did but my little sister wanted to go to school in Japan so here I am, besides I could smell you curry."

"Well at least someone appreciates my cooking."

"Haha that's because he's the only one that can stomach your curry."

"So where is the kid?"

"Shinji's in his room. Hey how do you know about Him?"

Smiling Loki tapped his forehead the women knew what he meant even though they didn't fully understand the extent of his powers. Having completed what he could Shinji emerged to see yet another guest.

"What are you doing here?"

"Joining you for dinner. Is that a problem?"

"N-no I just didn't know you were coming."

"Oh don't feel bad these two didn't either."

"Ya I can tell you don't like giving people warning."

"Haha well sort of there are cretin things I don't like to watch in my house so then I usually drop in on somebody."

"Oh I think I understand."

"Shinji I don't think you do but in consideration that even Misato doesn't like to watch what goes on it is fairly disturbing."

"What are you two talking about?"

"My father is married two to men."

"Oh... OH!"

"Ya now you know why I leave."

"Hey Misato do you remember the last time you didn't follow my advice?"

"Like I could ever forget I was sitting on that couch not more than five minutes! I went to go get something to drink and by the time I got back, it was a Yuri sandwich! I mean I've gotten it on quickly before but damn!"

The rest of the night was filled with the playful banter between the three friends and even some directed at poor Shinji. Loki and Ritsuko bid the apartment goodbye leaving Shinji to clean up the minor mess in the dinning room and a small puddle of penguin drool.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok well that was an interesting chapter i hope everybody liked it


End file.
